


Glasses & the Ortho God

by bombshellblonde



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: I cannot wait until January, I will protect levi with my whole body, M/M, but its getting serious in here kids, episode 6 continuation, started as a fluffy smutty gap filler for the winter break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: A continuation of the mid season finale with Schmico and a little bit of the beginning of their relationship.





	1. Electrical Wires and Head Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't written a fic in one hundred years but these boys are just TOO GOOD. This should be a few chapters, nothing long and insane just a little wishful thinking until the next half of the season starts. I just wanna see these boys go on a date and possibly Levi coming out to his mom?

Levi “Glasses” “Bloodbank” Schmitt was in heaven. He was never truly a believer in the so called good place above and yet here he was. Because for this nerdy surgical intern, heaven was being shirtless on the lap of an ortho god in the back of an ambulance in the middle of a deadly windstorm.

Neither of them knew exactly how things had gotten this far this fast. First Schmitt was rambling about the Sun Sword and his big gay revelation then he was being pulled into his second kiss in as many days with Nico. He was so fucking happy to see the sincerity in Nico’s eyes when he asked if they were kissing to shut Levi up that he didn’t even hesitate in climbing into the taller mans lap and kissing him again. 

Their sudden passion had grown so heated that somehow they had ended up on the other side of the rig, shirtless and grinding against each other as they made out.

Nico knew this was moving too fast, that Levi had never even kissed another man and that they in no way should be hooking up for the first time in the back of an ambulance, but damnit Levi’s lips were so soft and there were no glasses getting in their way and his bare torso was so WARM and-

Suddenly was a loud crash outside and Nico pulled his lips away, looking to the back window of the rig.

“Holy crap Levi.” He said, taking his hand off Levi’s bare back, making the short man pout. “There’s electrical wires going crazy out there, we have to get out of here.”

Schmitt finally pulled his head out of his lust filled haze and looked over. 

“Oh crap.” the younger man said “Yeah that’s really not good, should we try to make it back to the hospital?”

“Not like this we shouldn’t” Nico said, gesturing to their bare chests, then looking down to address both of their growing problems.

“Right” Levi said, still a little dizzy from all the kissing. “Maybe we should get dressed and hopefully the fearing for our lives on the walk back will help with our other-um...situation.”

Nico smirked at his favorite intern’s flusteredness and put a hand on his cheek.

“Hey.” he said softly to get Levi’s attention. The shorter man nearly melted at the soft look Nico was giving him.

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“How about when the storm is over we get your spare glasses and go out for that drink I owe you?” Nico asked with a flirtatious smile. Levi blushed.

“Uh, I’m the one that owes you a drink remember?”

Nico shook his head “No, you were right, I was an ass to you. I wanna make it up to you. Maybe we can grab some dinner to go with the drink?”

“So like a date?” Levi asked, feeling butterflies form in his stomach.

“Yeah like a date. You wanna go on a date with me Glasses?” Nico asked, teasing a little with the nickname. Levi smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Nico smiled back at him and Levi leaned in to kiss Nico softly, the older man hummed against his lips and put a hand back on Levi’s hip, then they heard the sounds of the wires whipping against the pavement outside and Levi pulled away quickly.

“Oh right, the danger.” he said, climbing off Nico’s lap and looking around for his shirt. He was thankful that their scrubs were such different colors or he would have absolutely grabbed the wrong one. He tossed Nico his and they both got dressed, each grabbing their labcoats in their hands. 

“Looks like the way to the clinic is more blocked than the way to the ER doors.” Nico said, looking out the window at the wires. “If we get out the side door we came in we should have a clear path.”

“Drop to the ground the second you step out the door and army crawl to the ER doors.” Levi told him, taking Nico’s face in his hands and trying to inspect the bump on his head even though it was blurry. “Does your head feel ok?”

“I think I can support myself if that’s your question.” Nico told him

“We’re getting you a CT before we leave.” Levi instructed him. Nico smiled a little.

“Yes doctor.”

Levi blushed and pulled away. “I’ll go out first and hold the door.” Nico nodded. Levi went to the side door and threw it open with the help of the wind. He kept a hand on it to make sure it didn’t fly back and dropped to the ground, bracing against the wind. He waited for Nico to do the same then grabbed hold of his wrist. Both of them kept their heads down and army crawled to the entrance of the ER where Casey had to practically pry the doors open to help them get in. Once they were in the doors, both men collapsed against it. 

“What happened to you guys?” Casey asked, examining the wound on Nico’s head. 

“Got thrown around on the way back from the clinic. Had to take shelter in an ambulance.” Nico explained, then looked around “It’s dark in here, did that power line snap knock out our lights?”

“Took out the elevators and the computers too. We’re kind of flying blind.” Casey responded

“Yeah I can relate.” Levi said “Lost my glasses in the wind. Can you give him a neuro check?” Levi asked Casey. “He got picked up by the wind and smacked into the fender of the rig.”

“Damn” Casey said, “‘We don’t have any empty beds why don’t you bring him by reception and sit him down.”

“You know he can hear you.” Nico said, looking between the two men and standing up. He straightened his scrub top out and walked over to reception. Casey turned to Levi to examine him before he stood up.

“So just stranded in the ambulance bay huh?” The bearded man asked him with a little smirk. “You have any injuries?”

“No just lost my glasses. What are you getting at man?”

“You’ve got a hickey Schmitt.” Casey said with a small laugh. “Helm owes me ten bucks.”


	2. Stumbling Home and a Big Reveal

It wasn’t until hours later, almost two in the morning, that the storm had settled down. Nico had been given the all clear by neuro and he and Levi’s shifts were over and they both desperately wanted to get out of that hospital. 

“There’s a great diner near my place that’s open twenty four hours. We can go there.” Nico suggested as they walked toward the parking lot in their street clothes. 

“I am kind of getting a massive headache from not having my glasses. Could we stop by my house really quickly first so I can grab my spare?” Levi asked, feeling like a little bit of a burden. But Nico quickly nodded.

“Yeah, why don’t you grab a change of clothes for the morning too?” He asked, which made Levi stop in his tracks. Nico took a few extra steps before realizing how that sounded and doubling back.

“I just meant I could drive because you are blind, then we could eat and crash at mine. I can drive you back to the hospital in the morning. No sex requirements.” He clarified, trying to seem as rational as possible. 

“Oh” Levi said, walking the rest of the way to Nico’s car. “Yeah, no that um. That sounds great.”

An awkward silence fell between them and they got in Nico’s car. He started it up but before backing out, turned to Levi.

“To be clear, I very much would like to have sex with you but I’m not gonna pressure you or anything, I know this is your first time with a guy and that kind of thing needs to be careful and planned so I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t want to but also-”

“Nico” Levi cut him off with a smile, a little blown away that the confident swaggery Ortho God was reduced to pieces just talking to him. “I understand.” he said, taking Nico’s hand. “I know we got really caught up before, but slow and steady is fine with me.”

“Right” Nico nodded, “Just, I’m just gonna…” he stopped himself and leaned over, pulling Levi in for a short kiss. Then he gave him a smile and pulled out of the parking spot, heading in the direction of Levi’s house. 

\-----

They pulled up to the back door of Levi’s house and Levi unbuckled his seat belt. 

“Right, so I’ll just run in, find my glasses, pack and bag and meet you out here.”

“Uh man it’s pitch black, you’re partly blind and if I can guess anything about your room I’m thinking it’s a mess? You really don’t want me to help you out?” Nico asked with a raised eyebrow. Levi sighed.

“Okay you’re right just be quiet I don’t wanna wake my mom up and No I will not be tolerating any jokes about living with my mom.”

“Wasn’t gonna tell any man.” Nico said as they both got out of the car. He put his arm around Levi’s waist and helped him get to his back door and quietly down the stairs to his room. 

“There’s a light right over here” Levi said, stepping forward to turn it on and accidentally knocking over his shelf of Funko pop dolls, sending them thudding to the ground. Suddenly the lights upstairs were going on and Levi heard his mom's voice.

“Levi? Baby is that you?” She asked from upstairs, taking a few steps down into his room. 

“Yeah mom it’s me sorry” He said, not realizing Nico’s arm was still around him. Thankfully the taller fellow realized and took his arm back.

“I was so worried with that terrible storm. Are you alright? And who is this?” She asked

“I know Mom I’m sorry I didn’t call, work was crazy and I lost my glasses so I came to get my spare pair. This is Nico he works in Ortho at the hospital.”

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you Nico.”

“Nice to meet you too Mrs. Schmitt.” Nico said, putting on the smile he uses to charm patients. Levi actually smirked at how cute it was. He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his spare glasses, sliding them on and sighing when he could actually see again.

“Right so, yeah Nico drove me because I’m very blind and I came back for these and I was going to pack a bag.” Levi said, searching around the room for a bag, letting out a little ‘aha’ when he found an old gym bag.

“Oh are you spending the night somewhere else? It’s awfully late.” Levi’s mom said. Nico shifted a little uncomfortable, trying to find a way out of this that didn’t out Levi to his mom.

“We just haven’t had anything to eat Mrs. Schmitt so I was going to take Levi to dinner and let him crash at my place so I can drive him to work in the morning.” He said, trying to sound as professional as he could while standing in his way to early to say boyfriend’s room at two am while said man was packing an overnight bag.

“Well that’s very sweet of you. I’m glad Levi has such a good friend. Are you also a resident with Levi?”

Before Nico could answer Levi stood next to him, looking as confident as he did when he confronted Nico in that ambulance.

“No mom Nico is actually a fellow. And we aren’t friends, we’re kind of dating. Well this is the first date really. I’m sort of gay. Well not sort of, turns out I’m very gay.”

Nico’s eyes went wide and he looked between Levi and his mother. Did he really just? Just like that? Casually coming out to his mom at two in the morning? He was expecting an explosion, he was trying to find a way to back everything Levi said up into an explainable joke when Levi’s mom just...smiled at them? Then she walked over and gave Levi a hug.

“Baby it’s very sweet that you thought I didn’t know that.” She said, pulling back to take Levi’s face in her hands. She kissed his cheek. “Love you darling.”

“Love you too mom.” Levi said with a soft smile. Nico was still trying to shake off his shock when Levi’s mom gave him a little nudge.

“You’re a cutie. Better be good to my son.”

“Um yes Mrs. Schmitt of course.” he said. She smiled at him and started to walk back up the stairs.

“Roads are a mess, stay safe boys!”

“Night mom!” Levi called after her, picking his bag up. He turned to Nico with a smile.

“So, ready for the diner? I’m thinking pancakes.”


	3. Pancakes and Rollercoaster Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night writing, late night date.

It was three in the morning when Nico and Levi finally got to the diner.

“They do take out here so we can just get it to go back to my place.” Nico said as they got to the counter and Levi nodded. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

An older waitress came up to the counter with a smile on her lips “Hey Dr. Kim, can I get your usual?”

Nico rolled his eyes but gave the woman a smile “Yes Cheryl I’d like that to go please and once again, please call me Nico.”

“Yeah yeah yeah” She said, like they did this routine all the time, then she smiled at Levi.

“Hey sugar, you’re new. What can I get you?”

Levi smiled kindly at the woman. “Just some pancakes and bacon please.”

“Sure thing cutie, you a doctor too?” 

“Um yes miss I am.” he said with a little charmed laugh.

“Pancakes and bacon and the Dr. Kim special to go coming up Dr. Cutie.” she said with a little wink to Levi before walking away.

“Oh my god you’re a regular here.” Levi said to Nico with a big smile and Nico honest to god BLUSHED.

“It’s the only all night place open near me, we work weird hours.” The tall man tried to explain away, but Levi nudged him playfully.

“No way, you have a usual, the waitress knows you by name and you know hers, you have a place.”

“Okay okay maybe I have a place.” Nico admitted with a little laugh. They got quiet for a minute and Levi rested his head on his hand, just looking at the other man. Nico smiled and shifted on his stool.

“What are you looking at?” he asked and Levi adjusted his glasses. 

“It’s just nice, to see you humanized. A little peek behind the curtain of the great Ortho God”

“You didn’t get enough of a peak when we were half naked in the rig?” Nico asked with a little chuckle. Levi shook his head.

“That different because you look like...that and honestly damn. Lets just get that out of the way. Fully damn...I just like seeing your softer side.”

Nico chuckled “Fully damn?”

“Oh stop like you don’t know what you look like.” 

Cheryl came over with their bag of food and put her hand on her waist. “I agree with the cutie, don’t act stupid Dr.Kim.”

Nico put money on the counter, way more money than the food probably cost, leaving Cheryl a nice tip and got up. 

“Have a nice day Cheryl.” He said as he grabbed the food and headed out. Levi got up to follow him and Cheryl grabbed Levi’s arm.

“He’s a good one that guy.” She told him. 

“Yeah I’m starting to figure that out.” Levi responded. Cheryl gave him a little smile.

“See you around Dr. Cutie.”

Levi blushed a little and headed out to the car.

 

\--------

“No way, no way!” Levi protested through a fit of giggles. Their food was long since finished, the containers sitting forgotten on the coffee table. Levi was sitting cross legged on the couch, wearing his sweats and a t-shirt he had packed facing Nico, also in his sleep clothes, whose impossibly long arm was stretched out on the couch between them as they faced each other.

“I swear to god I have seen every episode of the original Star Trek and every single one of the movies.” Nico said, crossing his heart and holding up the live long and prosper hand.

“You’re a total surgical jock whose body was cut from marble no way you were that nerdy in high school.”

“Never underestimate the power of representation.” Nico said, patting Levi’s leg. “George Takei is an openly gay asian man who had a starring role on one of the biggest shows of all time in the seventies. Man was a legend.”

Levi nodded and held his hands up in defeat. 

“Okay, yeah I’m not gonna argue that, you make very valid arguments Dr. Kim.”

The laughter died down and another one of those comfortable silences fell between the both of them, like a magnet was pulling them together. 

Levi shifted a little closer and couldn’t help but notice the way Nico’s eyes darted to his lips.

“It’s late.” The taller man said quietly “We should get to bed.”

“Yeah.” Levi said, only moving closer “Take me to bed.” he said before finally pulling Nico in by the neck, kissing him softly. 

Nico hummed against his lips and let the hand that was resting on the couch go to the back of Levi’s head. He deepened the kiss and felt Levi’s hand rest on his waist, teasing the skin beneath the fabric of his shirt. 

“Wait.” Nico said, resting their foreheads together. “Let’s make a rule.”

“Can the rule be that you stop cutting off our kisses?” Levi asked before kissing Nico again, a little harder this time. Nico hummed and kissed back for a second before pulling away again. 

“Last time I promise.” He whispered “The rule is, no sex tonight. First times are special. It has to be special.”

Levi pulled back with a little sigh. “What about this isn’t special?”

“We’re exhausted from a long disaster of a shift and middle of the night diner food isn’t the perfect date. I’m not saying we do nothing, we can kiss until we pass out. Just wanna go slow okay?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, okay. I understand that. Can we at least go slow in a bed? It’s almost dawn and I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah” Nico smiled, taking Levi’s hand and standing up and leading the way to his bedroom. Levi smiled at the gesture of Nico leading him and felt a sudden bundle of nerves as they reached his bedroom. Nico felt Levi tense up and put his hands on the smaller man’s shoulder. 

“Hey, just like I said. We don’t have to do anything. I’m not expecting anything.”

“I’m nervous, but it’s a good nervous.” Levi said, putting his hands on Nico’s waist. “It’s rollercoaster nervous. It’s the hot jock liking the nerdy kid back nervous.”

“Hey we’re both nerds remember?” Nico said, sitting on the bed and bringing Levi with him. “And you are a lot hotter than you give yourself credit for.”

Levi blushed and Nico carefully took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table.

“I’m suddenly really tired, adrenalin probably wearing off finally.” Levi said. 

“Let’s go to sleep then” Nico said, pulling back the covers and welcoming Levi in. “Can I hold you?”

“As long as I get to be little spoon.” Levi said, sliding under the covers and pressing his face to Nico’s chest, his arm sliding around his waist. He felt Nico’s strong arm wrap around his back.

“I’m sorry” Nico whispered “About the Shame Spiral thing.”

Levi looked up and kissed Nico softly “You’re forgiven.” He settled his head against Nico’s chest as they both felt sleep taking them over.

“I got the Sun Sword.” Levi whispered into the bedroom before they both finally gave in and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having such a good time writing these two. Thank you for your nice comments, please let me know if you want me to keep this going.


	4. Morning wood and Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get sexy everybody

Levi had never spent the night in bed with anyone else. He didn’t get laid until college and even then it was messy bad sex with women who never seemed to want to stick around that often. Dr. Wilson, or Karev now, she stayed a couple of hours but it hardly counted in Levi’s mind.

So Levi never knew how truly wonderful it would feel to wake up with someone like Nico. Apparently they had shifted during the night and ended up spooning, Nico wrapping his arms around Levi from behind and nestling his face in Levi’s shoulder. Levi blinked his eyes open and couldn’t help but smile, his hand coming to rest on the much larger one splayed across his stomach and squeezing it just a little. 

He heard Nico make some soft, much too adorable noises before hearing the slightly older man’s stupidly sexy morning voice.

“Hey.” Nico said, kissing Levi’s shoulder “Morning...or whatever time it is.”

“Morning.” Levi said, shifting just a little in a sort of stretch and feeling...oh...right. 

Once again Levi had never spent the night in bed with anyone before, man or woman, and though he knew it happened to him occasionally, it had completely slipped his mind that Nico might wake up with morning wood. But when Levi did his little stretch he felt it, right there pressing against his back. 

Nico felt Levi stiffen up and it took a second to register why, then his eyes flew open.

“Oh, I’m sorry” he said, trying to subtly back his hips up while not releasing Levi from his arms.

“Don’t be” Levi said quickly, relinquishing his hold on Nico’s hand and turning around so they were facing each other. “I liked it” he said with a small blush.

“It doesn’t happen all the time” Nico explained, running a hand through his sleep messed but still beautiful hair. “I guess we just had some...friction, in our sleep.”

“Nico” Levi said, putting a hand on the other man’s stomach. “I liked it.” he said again, in a lower voice, his eyes drifting to Nico’s beautiful lips. They stayed like that for a second, just breathing in eachothers space, then Levi closed the gap, kissing Nico softly, morning breath be damned.

Nico’s fingers gently ran up Levi’s arm as they kissed, their lips parting and allowing themselves to fall into it more, Levi slowly moved his hand down to the waistband of Nico’s sweats.

“Is this okay?” he breathed against the older man’s lips.

“Yeah” Nico responded “Touch me”

That right there had Levi’s whole body heating up, he kissed Nico a little deeper, and his hand slid below the waistband of Nico’s sweats and..oh...he was going commando. That made Levi’s face turn red hot and a little moan slipped from his lips. Nico responded by tangling his hand in Levi’s hair and pulling just a little. 

Levi moaned again and wrapped a hand around Nico’s hard length, his eyes flying open when he realized it’s size.

“Holy crap you’re huge” he whispered, which made Nico smile 

“You’re sweet.” he said, playing with Levi’s hair.

“Do you have lube?” Levi asked, and Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Levi-” The younger man cut him off.

“Calm down I’m not going to mount you. My hand is dry, wanna make you feel good.”

“Are you sure?” Nico asked, concern evident in his eyes. Levi only smirked and ran his thumb over the head of Nico’s dick, making the taller man bite back a moan

“I’m pretty positive.” Levi said with a smile. Nico reached over Levi to the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. Levi took his hand off of Nico’s dick and squeezed some on his hand.

“Stop me if it’s bad okay?” he said, the cute adorakable side of him Nico liked shining through for a second.

“It won’t be bad. Just do what feels good to you.” Nico told him, kissing Levi’s jaw softly. Levi hummed and wrapped his hand back around Nico’s dick, making the other man kiss him a little harder, then Levi started to move his hand slowly.

He tried to pretend it was like every time he had jerked himself off at home, repeating the same motions and feeling himself get a little harder every time he heard Nico moan. 

After a few minutes he was feeling confident, figuring out how to twist his wrist just right to make Nico full body moan, the other man’s hand grabbing at Levi’s ass as the intern practically humped his leg.

“I’m close” Nico moaned, making Levi look up into his eyes and holy crap Nico looked absolutely WRECKED and Levi felt a swell of pride that he was the one who did that.

“Me too” he said, kissing Nico’s neck and letting out a moan when he moved his hips just right, he twisted his wrist one last time and Nico was arching off the bed, grabbing at Levi’s ass and coming all over his hand, that made the younger man bite down on Nico’s shoulder as he came in his pants against Nico’s leg.

They both came down from their orgasams panting and thudding against the pillows. Levi took his hand off Nico’s dick and saw the cum on his finger tips, he looked between Nico’s blown out pupils and his hand then sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, tasting the other man’s cum.

“Holy shit” Nico said, still panting “That is so hot.”

“Tastes wierd, but good.” Levi commented, wiping the rest off on his already ruined pants, then looking at Nico again, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“Was that okay?”

“Okay?” Nico asked, putting his hand on Levi’s cheek softly “That was perfect. You’re a fast learner.”

“You’re a good teacher.” Levi said with a little smile. Nico smiled back and kissed him softly.

“Why don’t you take the first shower? I’ll make us some coffee and throw our clothes in the wash before we have to be at the hospital.”

“Why don’t you join me?” Levi challenged. Nico kissed him again then sat up, pulling back the covers. 

“Slow and steady remember?” he said with a wink. Levi sighed but nodded in agreement then got out of bed to shower.

\---------------------

Nico pulled into his regular spot in the parking lot and Levi felt butterflies return to his stomach as he stared up at the hospital.

“So what do we, tell people?” Levi asked, Nico looked over at him, his expression going professional, giving nothing away.

“Well are you ready to be out to the whole hospital?” he questioned carefully.

“I don’t really care who knows I’m gay.” Levi said easily. “Do you? I never even asked if you were out to people.”

“I mean I don’t introduce myself as gay Dr.Kim but I tell people if they ask.” Nico said easily. “The people who work here are nice.”

“Yeah they are.” Levi agreed. “And if they ask about us? Could you get in trouble for dating an intern?”

Nico smiled at Levi using the word dating. He took Levi’s hand and kissed it.

“I think there is some paperwork, we probably have to tell the chief, Karev or Bailey whoever decides it’s their job today. And I can’t show you preferential treatment in the O.R.”

“And you’re willing to do all that?” Levi asked, the disbelief evident in his voice. “For me?”

Nico smiled and nodded. “Yeah I am. If you’re willing to do it too.”

“I am” Levi said quickly, squeezing Nico’s hand. “So we should change into our scrubs and track down the Chief before rounds...to tell them that we are..uh..”

“Boyfriends.” Nico said definetievely. “I’m your boyfriend Levi.”

Levi smiled so wide his face almost split in half. “You’re my boyfriend.” he said with a little nod. “I have a boyfriend.”

Nico chuckled a little “Yeah a boyfriend who might not even have a job to worry about if we don’t eventually get out of this car.” he said jokingly, opening his car door. “Cmon you dweeb.”

Levi chuckled and opened his car door too. “It’s not nice to call your boyfriend a dweeb.”

“Report me to the chief.” Nico said with a chuckle as they got out and he took Levi’s hand in his own.


	5. Love Contract and Elevators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a minute, thank you all for your kind words, I'm so into Schmico its insane so heres some more of my rambling to hold us over until January!

Alex sat at his desk looking at the two men standing before him, Dr. Nico Kim with his hands behind his back, almost military looking and Levi Schmitt who looked like he was about to crap his pants. They had been in his office for almost a full minute and neither of them had said why.

“What’s this about guys I’m a little busy dealing with the windstorm aftermath.” Alex said, gesturing to the pile of paperwork on his desk.

“We uh..” Schmitt started “We’re here to uh…”

“We need to fill out a form.” Nico said bluntly, trying to save his stammering boyfriend.

“A form?” Alex asked. “For what? Glasses drop something else into an open body cavity?” he asked with a little chuckle. Levi visually deflated and Nico took a small step forward. 

“His name is Dr. Levi Schmitt not Glasses.” Nico defended. 

“Nico it’s fine.” Levi said, putting a hand on his shoulder “Everyone has a nickname I don’t mind.”

“Yeah man,” Alex said, a little confused to why Dr.Kim had gotten so angry. “People used to call me Evil Spawn it’s not a big deal.”

“Dr. Kar- uh Chief Karev” Levi said “Dr. Kim and I need a form to fill out to declare a relationship.”

“A love contract?” Karev asked 

“A relationship form.” Nico quickly corrected him “We heard that when hospital staff start to date each other they need to fill out a form to protect the hospital from any misunderstandings or abuse of power allegations.”

“Which for the record there aren’t any. Abuses I mean.” Levi said quickly “I know Dr. Kim is a fellow and I’m an intern which complicates things but-”

“Woah.” Alex said with wide eyes “Schmitt you’re gay? Didn’t you sleep with my wife?”

Levi felt his entire body go red “That’s a long complicated story...and you guys weren’t together at the time. I would never have, and she would never have, if you guys were-”

“Calm down Schmitt I’m not gonna deck you it’s not a big deal.” Alex cut him off, getting up from his desk and looking through the filing cabinet.

Nico looked over to Levi and gave him a soft smile. The younger man smiled back and took his hand.

“Well we wanted to be forthright in telling people so there was no confusion. And I understand that showing Dr. Schmitt any preferential treatment over the other interns is not acceptable. In the hospital we will remain professional.”

“Oh please that’s not how this hospital works.” Alex said with a little chuckle, laying the contracts on his desk. “Just remember to lock the doors if you hook up in the on call room.”

“Chief we would never-” Levi started to defend himself and Alex put up his hand.

“Save it man. Interns practically live in this place, it’s gonna happen eventually. And don’t worry about the power dynamic thing. Meredith was an intern and Derek was a resident when they started hooking up, Hunt and Yang, Me and Jo, hell Bailey was Chief when Warren was an intern. Crap happens, that’s why we have the paperwork. Just sign them.”

Both men nodded and leaned over the desk to sign their names to the papers, then slid them back across the desk to Alex.

“Congratulations, the hospital knows you are boyfriends. Now get out of here before Dr. Schmitt misses rounds.”

“Thank you Chief.” Nico said, giving Alex a little nod and tugging Levi out of the office with him. 

They walked down the hallway and Levi couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off his face.

 

“Holy crap we did that. You just openly admitted on paper to dating me.”

“We really have to work on your self esteem.” Nico said with a small smile, squeezing Levi’s hand. “Now go get your assignment from Lady Karev, maybe we’ll get lucky and you’ll be on Ortho again.”

Levi nodded. “Maybe, if not though page me when you’re free for lunch?”

“It’s a date.” Nico said with a smile as they stopped by the nurses station.

“It is isn’t it?” Levi said confidently

“Go be awesome.” Nico said leaning down to give Levi a small kiss. “I’ll see you later.” he said before releasing Levi’s hand and walking past him to go find Linc and start his day.

Levi leaned against the nurses station and sighed as he watched his boyfriend walk away.  
“Ahem” he heard someone clear their throat, then he looked down and saw none other than Meredith Grey sitting at a computer, smirking up at him. 

“Dr. Grey!” he said, startled, immediately straightening his back.

“It was the elevators wasn’t it?” She asked with a little smile “The damn elevators in this place,” she said, more to herself then Schmitt. Then she stood up and grabbed a chart. 

“Text Jo and tell her you’re on my service today.” 

Levi was so stunned by whatever it was she just said that he was frozen to the spot. She had to stop and turn around as she was walking away to get his attention. 

“Schmitt, that means come with me.”

“Right sorry!” Levi said, quickly coming back to himself and running to keep up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very into Meredith taking Schmitt under her wing cause I think she sees the George in him that is becoming ever more clear.


	6. 007 and A Sparkle Pager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time jump here to get us up to the current time of year and not still pre thanksgiving. The boys are flirty and adorable boyfriends and Levi is in the middle of the intern competition.

Levi couldn’t believe it, he Dr. Hunt and Dr. Grey were elbow deep in a guys internal organs after pulling an enormous piece of pipe out of him. Levi had been living in the hospital for the last two weeks getting on as many surgeries as humanly possible and the only thing Levi felt in this moment in the last two hours of the competition was a pure rush of adrenaline.

“How you doing there Schmitt?” Dr. Grey asked him. He cracked his neck a little but his grip never slipped from where he was holding the retractors.

“Just fine Dr. Grey I could go another six hours if need be.”

“Well let’s hope that won’t be necessary.” Hunt said with a chuckle. “You did great on intake for this guy, you were fast, efficient, right where I needed you the whole time in the trauma bay. This contest really seems to have you focused.”

“Yeah well my mom isn’t thrilled I’m missing Hanukkah traditions but we facetime to light the candles and I think I’ve learned more living in the hospital for the last two weeks than in a year of med school.”

He could see Dr Grey’s eyes squint the way they did when she was smiling under her mask.

“God that contest feels like a lifetime ago.” She commented while she was running the small intestine to look for any perforations. “You know I won right Schmitt?”

“Yes Dr. Grey I did. That’s why it’s been such an honor to spend the last day of it working on a case with you and Dr. Hunt.”

There was a look shared between Hunt and Grey that Levi couldn’t quite interpret but he thought they were both smiling under their masks.

“Does he ever remind you of..” Hunt started, Dr. Grey nodded.

“More and more every day.” She agreed.

“I’m sorry do you mean me?” Levi asked “Do I remind you of somebody?”

“Have you ever considered trauma surgery as a specialty Schmitt?” Hunt asked, avoiding Levi’s question then winced and looked at Dr. Grey “Dr. Grey did you just kick me?”

“Yes I did and if you so much as hint to this man that joining the army is a good idea I will take that ten blade and shove it in your arm.”

“The army?” Levi asked with wide eyes “Dr. Hunt, Dr. Grey with all due respect I’d shoot myself in the foot with my own gun on day one.”

Dr. Grey chuckled “That’s exactly what Christina said about George. And don’t you dare try to make Schmitt your new guy, he’s my guy. You like general surgery don’t you Schmitt?”

“Yes Dr. Grey I do. And should I even ask who George was?”

“He was a good man.” Hunt said in his gentle serious voice. “He was a talented trauma surgeon who was going to join the army. He gave his life right here in Seattle to save someone else and then when we had to take him off life support gave all his organs too.”

“He was a friend.” Grey chimed in as she started to put the organs back in place.  
“And you remind us of him sometimes.”

A warm feeling settled in Levi’s chest. The fact that someone Hunt and Grey cared about so much came to mind when they saw him made him feel like standing a little taller. 

“Thank you Dr. Grey. Dr Hunt. I hope I can live up to that kind of praise.”

He saw Dr. Grey smile under her mask again.

“Why don’t you start with winning this contest? Now I know you are a few points behind even if this surgery gets you close. This man has a few more lacerations on his legs that need to be stitched up. Is it still a point a stitch?”

“Yes Dr. Grey it is.” Levi confirmed. Grey nodded “Dr. Hunt can take over the retractor while I begin to close why don’t you get to work on his legs while we do that?”

“Yes Dr. Grey.” Levi said, handing over the retractor and moving to the patient's legs, a scrub nurse rolling a stool over to him and handing him a suture kit.

“O’Malley would have liked him.” Hunt said to Grey.

“Double O Seven and Bloodbank. Like a dynamic duo.” She said and they both laughed, not in a mocking tone but a hearty laugh remembering a lost friend. Levi smiled and got to work on the stitches.

\------

“It’s so shiny.” Levi said, admiring the sparkle pager hanging from his scrub pants.

“I cannot believe you beat me by twenty points.” Taryn said from where she had laid herself over the nurses station counter.

“I know big medical miracle cases sound fancy and fun but they take up your whole day in an O.R. A few hours with Meredith Grey and enough sutures in the home stretch mean slow and steady wins the race.” Levi said with a confident smile.

“Whatever, screw you, I’m going home to take a bath that I WILL fall asleep in.” Taryn said, getting up and skulking away. Levi looked down at his pager again to admire it when he felt a strong arm wrap around his torso and pull him against a firm chest.

“Congratulations Dr. Sparkle Pager.” Nico said in his far too sexy deep voice. Levi smiled and looked over his shoulder to give Nico a little kiss.

“Thank you babe.”

Nico smiled at the sweet pet name and traced the stubble on Levi’s cheeks. 

“You’re all scruffy and cute but was that fancy fancy pager worth missing two whole weeks that you could have been sleeping in a comfortable bed with your sexy Ortho God boyfriend?”

“You mean minus the entire week where you slept in the on call room with me anyway?” Levi teased as he turned around to face Nico.

“It hardly counts when you are bouncing up ten minutes after you laid down cause a big trauma rolls in.”

“I will not apologize for being dedicated to my work.” Levi said with a wide smile, which Nico returned.

“And I am in no way asking you to.” He said, giving Levi another small kiss. “So what does the Sparkle Pager mean anyway?”

“For the next three months anytime any intern gets a surgery, they have to page me first to see if I want it and if I do I can just take it. Like stealing pudding from a coma patient. I fear I may go mad with power.”

“Go for it, you earned it.” Nico said, kissing him again. “Now can I please take my boyfriend back to my place for shower and sleep?”

Levi scrunched his nose. “I can’t ditch another Hanukkah night with my mom. She’s been so understanding.”

Nico visibly deflated but nodded “I get it, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Unless you come home with me?” Levi asked hopefully. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“I know it’s lame and I live with my mom but I don’t want to miss another night with you either. And as understanding as my mom has been, you have been...so much more patient and restrained than any man has any right to ask you to be.”

“Hey” Nico said, cupping Levi’s cheek. “Waiting for you to be ready for things isn’t a burden for me. You’re worth waiting for. And it’s not like we have been completely celibate.”

Levi smiled and held Nico’s wrist 

“So come spend the weekend with me and my mom? Enjoy the end of Hanukkah with us. She’ll cook entirely too much food and tell you embarrassing stories about my childhood and I’ll sleep at your place all next week.” 

“Well how can I possibly say no to an offer like that?” Nico said with a sweet smile. Levi raised himself on his tip toes and kissed Nico softly.


	7. Hanukkah and Mrs. Schmitt's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the last night of Hanukkah at the Schmitt residence.

Nico relaxed against the couch with Levi’s mother as she shoved a photo album into his lap.

“Mrs. Schmitt thank you so much again for having me over. Are you sure I shouldn’t help Levi with the dishes?” He asked, gesturing to his boyfriend who was clearing the table.

“Oh no she must achieve maximum embarrassment on this last night of Hanukkah I think its Jewish mother law.” Levi commented as he carried the plates to the sink. Nico chuckled and his mother waved her hand dismissively.

“Ignore him. This is the first chance I’ve had to get to know someone Levi is dating. And since my son has been living at the hospital for most of Hanukkah I believe I have earned this.” She said as she opened the photo album.

“Nico name an age, any age.”

“If you truly care for me you will leave now!” Levi called from the kitchen as he worked on the dishes. Nico chuckled.

“Can we start with teenaged Levi? I was told he was a dungeons and dragons nerd in high school.” Nico said with a little smirk. He heard Levi moan in defeat from the next room and his mom laughed and flipped to the back of the album.

“He was so cute with his little friends playing until all hours of the night. He was the perfect kid. Never got into trouble, only came home with bumps and bruises from gym every once in a while. Always helped me with dinner, never fought me to get his homework done.”

Nico smiled down at the pictures of a frizzy haired, braces having little Levi with his friends around a card table in the basement.

“He’s one of the best interns at the hospital.” Nico told Levi’s mom. “I don’t know if you have heard about the heroic things he has done at the hospital in some extraordinary circumstances.” 

“No?” Levi’s mom said, looking towards the kitchen. “Baby what is he talking about?”

Levi came skidding into the kitchen with the dish towel still in his hand and his eyes as wide as they could go.

“Nothing. Nothing mom, I just helped him during the windstorm.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Well yeah and the Bloodbank thing.” he said, confused as to why Levi was downplaying what he’s done. “During the hack at the hospital, he gave blood in the middle of a surgery.”

“You what?!” Levi’s mom shouted, making Nico flinch and Levi put his hands up in defense.

“Mom I’m fine, see? I’m standing here in front of you. I’m fine.”

“Mrs. Schmitt it really was incredibly heroic.” Nico tried to defend and diffuse. “The hospital was being hacked and he was in a surgery with Dr. Grey. There was no access to the bloodbank and the patient was going to die. Levi was a blood match so he gave blood while Dr. Grey saved a woman’s life. He saved that woman’s life.”

Levi’s mom looked between the two men, with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry mom. I’m sorry for not telling you. I didn’t want to scare you.” He said, coming over to her and kneeling in front of her, holding her hands.

“You” she said, holding his face in her hands “Are my hero.” she said with a small smile, kissing his forehead. “But you stress me out far too much.”

Nico smiled at the family and tried to shift away a little bit. Levi’s mom stood up.

“Okay well, the candles are lit. My boys are fed and I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed. Be good boys.” She said as she walked away.

Levi sat back on his knees while she left and he looked to his boyfriend, who was wearing a very apologetic face.

“I’m really sorry. It’s one of my favorite stories of yours.” Nico said, Levi shook his head and joined his boyfriend on the couch. 

“It’s okay I should have told her about it. She just gets all worried.” He looked to Nico and gave him a small smile. “You survived Hanukkah with my mother.”

Nico smiled and took Levi’s hand. “You make it sound like a hardship. I got a home cooked meal, learned a little more about your faith and got to see some embarrassing high school pictures. Pretty much a boyfriends perfect night with the family.”

Levi blushed “I really love when you call me your boyfriend.”

“I really love that you let me.” Nico said, leaning in to give Levi a small kiss. “Are the dishes done?”

“Dishwasher is running. Why do you ask?”

“Levi.” Nico said bluntly. “Take me to your bedroom.” Levi blushed bright red and Nico smiled “Finally got you back for that one. It was sexier when you said it.”

“Trust me, between the two of us. Nothing is sexier when I say it.” Levi stood up and tugged Nico by the hand.

“For the record, still not going to take your man virginity while in the same house as your sleeping mother.”

“Man virginity?” Levi asked with a laugh as they headed down the stairs to his room.

“You know what I mean” Nico said as he stepped into his boyfriends living space for the second time. He looked around at the lord of the rings posters and funko pops that lined the walls. As well as the messy desk with medical textbooks and notebooks scattered all over it.

“I know it’s a disaster zone, but reminder I haven’t been here in two weeks.” Levi said as he picked up some clothes scattered around the room and threw them in the hamper.

“I’m not judging.” Nico said, walking over to Levi and putting his hands on his hips. “Hey” he said softly “Your mom said ‘my boys.’”

Levi scrunched his nose as he looked up at Nico. “Huh?”

“When she was going to bed. She said ‘my boys are fed’,” Nico said with a small smile “She called me one of her boys.”

Levi smiled brightly “She’s a big hearted woman and she sees how happy I’ve been with you. You’re important to her now too.”

Nico smiled softly and brought a hand up to play with Levi’s hair. “It’s nice, how close you are with your mother. You’re really lucky.”

Levi’s face dropped and he put a hand on Nico’s cheek.

“This something you want to talk about babe?” he asked in a soft voice. Nico had not mentioned a lot about his family to Levi and if Nico’s surprise at Levi’s easy coming out was any indication, Levi could guess there was some bad blood there.

Nico shook his head. “No tonight was nice. Let’s just get in bed and keep it nice.” he kissed Levi softly “But thank you” he all but whispered. Levi nodded in understanding and they parted just enough to strip down to their boxers and climb into bed.

“I’d worry about getting cold if you weren't an actual human space heater.” Levi said as he snuggled up to Nico’s chest. Nico smiled and tilted Levi’s face up for a kiss. 

It was meant to be soft and sweet, but they were still grown men who hadn’t had decent alone time in two weeks. So Levi held Nico’s head, tugging at his hair a little as the kiss deepened. Nico moaned softly against the younger man’s lips and Levi gently tugged Nico’s arm until the ortho fellow ended up mostly on top of Levi, kissing him breathless. He ran a hand down Levi’s torso and Levi ground his hips against Nico’s. That broke the trance a little. Nico pulled back from the kiss and sat up on his knees.

“Hey, hey we should slow down.” he said, trying to catch his breath. Levi pouted.

“I’m not glass Nico. You aren’t going to break me.” he said, running his fingers up Nico’s arm. Nico nodded.

“I know I just also know if we don’t slow down I won’t be able to stop.”

Levi sat up on his elbows. “Well whose telling you to stop?” he asked “Honestly I’m not the one asking for slow here. You don’t have to hold back with me Nico, I’m ready.”

Nico shook his head and held Levi’s cheek.

“Babe. When we finally have sex I want to have all night. I want to take you to my place and make you feel everything I want to do to you. I don’t want to have to improvise lube from whatever you have here and bite the pillow so your mom doesn’t hear us.”

Levi cracked a small smile at that. “Yeah...yeah okay I see your point.” He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Nico, needing to ask the question that had been nagging at him.

“You really want to though right? Like I know we’ve done other stuff but you want to have sex with me don’t you? You’re attracted enough to me to want to?”

Nico felt his heart break a little at that question. He pulled Levi in for a slow, deep, loving kiss and took on of the younger man’s hands, pressing it to his crotch.

“Please know how very much I want this.” he whispered against Levi’s lips. Levi let out a deep shuddering breath, glad to have an answer. 

“Well can we at least dry hump like horny teenagers? It would be very venue appropriate.” Levi asked. Nico chuckled and kissed Levi softly.

“I think that can be arranged.” he said before kissing Levi a little harder, Levi moaned against his lips and hooked a leg around his waist, at least he was finally getting some action in this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's an annoying fade to black ending and I promise Smut is coming I just like feeling these soft boys out for a minute.


	8. Trauma and Worried Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be a little more intense, I wanted to dig more into Nico's past and thought a patient trauma would be a good way to do that.

Levi was gowning up in the ambulance bay and stopped next to Hunt as the truck came rolling in.

“What do we got?” Hunt asked as the paramedic came around from the drivers side and opened the doors.

“Seventeen year old male, found beaten to a pulp on the side of the road. Collapsed, unconscious but stable in the field. Multiple broken bones, major bruising on the face and torso. Someone used this kid like a damn pinata.” She said as the gurney was pulled out, another teenaged boy came jumping out of the rig as well, he looked like he was crying.

“He was coming to my house, he called me and he was crying. Please tell me he’s okay is he gonna be okay?”

“Schmitt” Hunt said, running inside with the gurney “Truma 2. Page ortho on your way.” Levi nodded and held the kid by the shoulders.

“Hey we’re gonna take care of him okay? Is he your friend?” Levi asked, trying to calm the kid down. The young man nodded.

“He’s my boyfriend. He called me crying, said he was running to my house, I called 911 as soon as I saw him, he collapsed in my arms, please tell me he’s gonna be okay.” The kid said, wiping his tears. Levi felt his heart melt a little as he led him into the waiting room.

“We’re gonna do everything we can for him. You did the right thing, can you wait here for me while we work on your boyfriend?”

“Justin.” The kid said, trying to control his breathing and stop his tears. “His name is Justin Lee.”

Levi nodded. “We’re gonna help Justin. Just wait here.” he said as he ran into trauma 2, stopping briefly at the nurses station to ask them to page ortho.

“Do we have a name for this kid yet?” Hunt asked as Levi got to the trauma room. He had an ultrasound wand over the kids bruising, looking for internal bleeding.

“Justin Lee, his boyfriend is the other kid in the rig, he called 911.” Levi said, stepping out of the way as Amelia Shepherd came in to do a neuro check. 

“Saw you roll in, has he woken up or spoken?” She asked as she checked his pupils.

“Not since he collapsed according to the paramedics.” Hunt said, then looked up at Levi.

“You think the boyfriend did this?” He asked, Levi shook his head.  
“No that kid’s worried out of his mind, no way he laid a finger on him.”

“Injuries like this, this wasn’t a mugging, it was personal. Whoever attacked him was angry. Think it was a hate crime?” Amelia asked as she worked. Levi didn’t even get a chance to answer before the trauma door swung open and Nico came soaring in.

“What do we got?” Nico asked, looking to Levi for the rundown.

“Seventeen year old Justin Lee. Boyfriend found him beaten and bloody. Multiple blunt injuries to the head and abdomen, bone protruding through the arm and swelling on the left leg.” Nico went over to examine the arm as Levi talked.

“He clears prelim neuro checks I want him in a CT to confirm there’s no bleed as soon as you confirm he’s stable enough.” she said as she rushed out of the room to go book it.

“He’s got a cracked rib too, no blood on the ultrasound but I want to get him a scan and make sure there’s no bleeding I missed. Schmitt book it after you update the boyfriend?”

“Yes sir.” Levi said eagerly. Hunt picked up the chart to fill it in while Nico worked.

“This arm is shattered he’s gonna need surgery to reconstruct it.” Nico said before moving to the legs and looking them over.

“You feel that?” Nico asked, replacing his hand with Levi’s over the swelling. 

“There’s a dip, you think he broke his leg too?” 

“I’ll need an Xray to confirm.”

“The boyfriend said Justin was running to him when he collapsed. He was running on a broken leg?” Levi asked. Nico sighed.

“Adrenaline is a hell of a drug.” Hunt said from the corner. “No one called the parents yet right?”

Levi shook his head “No I was going to get any info I could as soon as I updated the boyfriend.”

“Why don’t you go do that.” Hunt said, Nico looked up and put up a hand to stop him.

“No.” he said sternly, Levi had never seen that look on his boyfriends face before.

“Dr. Kim he’s a minor we have to inform the parents.” Hunt said, his head of trauma military guy voice coming out.

“We have a seventeen year old Gay kid beaten half to death who ran to his boyfriends place on a broken leg. He is not conscious to tell us what happened. We are not calling his parents until we have more information.” Nico said sternly.

“Dr. Kim.” Hunt barked.

“Does he have any internal injuries?” Nico countered, just as sternly. Hunt huffed but shook his head. “Then unless the scans say otherwise, this kid is only an ortho patient. I understand you out rank me in this hospital but this is my patient and we will inform the parents when I see fit.”

Levi could see the two men puffing their chests and stepped in the middle to intervene.

“How about I book the tests and get the information?” Levi offered. “Dr. Hunt I’ll stay with Justin on Dr. Kim’s service and we will inform you when the scans are up. We can wait for him to wake up and decide from there what to do?”

Hunt looked reluctant to agree but handed the chart to Levi. “You page me the very second this kid regains consciousness.” Levi nodded.

“Yes sir.” The intern said as Hunt left the room. Then he turned to his boyfriend.

“Nico.” he said softly, Nico shook his head.

“Book the scans, talk to the boyfriend. I’ll do the Xray.” Nico said, that hard voice still in place. Levi furrowed his brows. 

“Nico.” 

“Book the scans Dr. Schmitt.” Nico barked. Levi straightened his back. 

“Yes sir.” Levi said as he left the trauma room.

\-------

Nico and Levi sat in the control room while Justin was getting his head CT.

“Dr. Shepard got pulled into a consult but she told us to page her when the images are up.” Levi said, Nico just nodded, his chin resting on his hand.

“You going to tell me why you’re so against calling the parents?” Levi asked. Nico sighed and pointed at the patient through the glass.

“That kid was beaten within an inch of his life. And his boyfriends first thought was not to call his parents. It was to call 911 and stay by his side.”

“Yeah?” Levi said, a little confused. “The kid was scared but that doesn’t mean…” Nico turned to face Levi, cutting the younger man off.

“Levi if I ever found you broken and beaten and you had to go to the hospital I’d call your mother the minute the paramedics arrived. Because I know she loves you and I know she would want to be there.” 

Levi’s face softened and Nico continued.

“That boy didn’t even think to call the parents until you asked for the number.”

Levi took Nico’s hand “You think that Justin’s parents might have done this?”

“Did the boyfriend mention if he was out?” Nico countered, trying to avoid Levi’s eyes. Then a lightbulb clicked on in Levi’s brain.

“Nico, Oh Nico.” Levi said softly, his hand came up to touch Nico’s cheek but the machine beeped and cut them off.

“Scans are up.” Nico said as he looked at the screen. 

“Is that a brain bleed?” Levi asked, pointing to a shadow on the scan.

“A small one but yeah it might be the reason he hasn’t woken up yet. Page Shepard, and Link tell them to meet us in the OR.”


	9. Abusive Fathers and Broken Bones

Levi sat in the waiting room and looked at Aaron, his patients boyfriend. 

“Okay so what’s happening right now is that your boyfriend has a broken arm, a broken leg, some fractured ribs and a brain bleed. The ortho and neuro teams are preparing him for surgery to stop and bleeding and set his bones.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god I can’t believe this is happening.” Aaron said, slumping back into the seat.

“Aaron I know you said before you don’t have his parents phone numbers-”

“I don’t.” Aaron said quickly, his eyes going wide. “And he didn’t have his phone so we can’t call them.” Aaron took Levi’s hand. “You can’t call them.”

Levi felt his heart sink. “Aaron, do you think Justin’s parents did this to him?”

Aaron looked away and took back his hand. “I can’t, you just can’t tell them okay?”

“Aaron if Justin’s parents did this we need to know. If they call around to hospitals looking for their son someone here might answer them. We need to know if he needs to be protected from them. If you both do.”

Aaron sniffled and nodded.

“His dad is violent. We always make sure to meet blocks away, he has me saved as a girls name in his phone just incase they see. And he looked so scared. Did you notice he wasn’t even wearing shoes? He didn’t have his phone he didn’t even put on shoes he just got out of his house and ran to me. On a broken leg.”

Levi handed Aaron a tissue to wipe away his tears and waved over a nurse who came over to the two of them.

“I’m going to have someone sit with you while I go in on this surgery okay? I’m going to make sure your boyfriend is ok.”

Aaron nodded and Levi quickly stopped by the nurses station “Put out an alert, if the parents of Justin Lee come by looking for him they are not to be shown to his room. You page myself or Dr. Kim and you call the police.”

“Yes Doctor.”

\-----

Levi stepped into the OR where Dr. Shepard was already drilling into Justin’s skull and Nico was tending to the broken leg while Dr. Hunt was in Justin’s abdomen. 

“Did you call the parents yet?” Hunt barked at him as soon as he got gloved.

“No Dr. Hunt I did not.” Levi said firmly.

“And why the hell not?”

“Because Justin’s dad is the one that put him here.” Levi barked back a little aggressively as he took his place next to Nico at the table. The whole OR looked up at him and stopped their work.

“What?” Hunt asked, a little bit of the hardness gone out of his voice. 

“You’re sure?” Nico asked him, meeting his eyes from across the table.

“That’s what his boyfriend Aaron said. I alerted the nurses, if they try to come and find him the police are getting called.”

“Who the hell would do this to their own child.” Amelia said as she removed part of Justin’s skull “He has three different surgeons inside of his body right now to fix a problem his dad created.”

“Homophobia is a powerful, horrible thing.” Nico said, “Dr. Schmitt you see that?”

“Yeah I got it.” Levi said as he placed a clamp.

“How are his internal injuries?” Nico asked.

“His spleen is going to have to go. Thankfully it doesn’t look like his broken rib pierced his lungs or heart, how are his bones?”

“I set the fractured arm before we left for CT, no vascular problems he’ll just need a cast. He’s going to need some pins to stabilize this leg but he’ll be okay.” Nico said as he and Levi worked. 

“So he’s going to live.” Levi said, looking up to Ameila to check.

“This bleed is minor, I’m placing a clip and he’ll be good as new.” Ameila said as she worked.

Levi looked up to the kids bruised and intubated face.

“We’ve got you Justin.”

\--------

“So he’s okay?” Aaron asked as he looked into Justin’s room where Dr. Shepard was doing a post op neuro exam.

“He has some broken bones and he lost his spleen but yes Aaron, Justin is going to be okay. Levi assured the teenager, putting a hand on his arm. “He’s awake, he’s been asking for you.” Aaron started crying and hugged Levi.

“Thank you so much.”

Levi smiled and hugged back. “I barely did anything. Dr’s Shepard, Hunt and Kim did most of the work.” he pulled back and nudged Aaron. 

“Go be with your man. We called the police, his Dad had bruises all over his hands and his mom told them what happened. He’s locked up, no one is going to come and hurt the two of you.”

“Thank you” Aaron said, going into the room and walking up to Justin’s bedside. He leaned over and carefully touched Justin’s face. Levi watched them both cry.

Levi only jumped a little when he felt a hand on his lower back. 

“Hey” Nico whispered. Levi turned to him and touched his face gently.

“Come with me.” he said, taking Nico’s hand and pulling him along to an on call room.

“You wanna talk about it?” Levi asked softly. Nico sighed and sat on one of the beds, elbows resting on his knees, kind of talking to the floor.

“My parents aren’t warm and fuzzy. When they found out I was gay things got...violent.”

Levi sat net to Nico and gently rubbed his back. “Land you in the hospital violent?” 

“Yeah but not just me. I was an athlete, had two inches on my dad. He messed me up pretty bad, but I defended myself. And my mom.”

“Nico I’m so-”

“Don’t. I don’t need you to be sorry for me. I don’t need pity. I’ve gotten over it.”

“I don’t pity you Nico.” Levi said, moving his hand up to Nico’s hair. “I’m just heartbroken to hear you had to go through that. I see why you reacted to the way I came out to my mom the way you did. I understand the shame spiral stuff.”

“At least I was smart enough to wait until I was out of the house to tell them. I haven't seen them since. It’s been almost seven years.” Nico said, his body starting to lean more towards Levi.

“We don’t have any more surgeries scheduled for a while. I think we earned a little bit of a break. How about we sleep until we get paged?” Levi suggested. Nico smiled and looked up at Levi, kissing him softly. 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome.”

They laid back on the bed and Nico rested his head against Levi’s chest, Levi brushed his fingers through his hair. 

“You have family with me.” Levi whispered softly. Nico smiled and held Levi a little closer.


	10. Coffee and a Dinner Date

Nico looked in the mirror and tried to straighten out his hair.

“Tonights the night. I can feel it.” He said to Linc, who was sitting in Nico’s living room with a small smirk on his face.

“Man you’ve been saying that for a while now.” He pointed out. “And why are you fixing your hair so much? It’s gonna be ruined by a scrub cap by our first surgery.”

“I’m meeting Levi for coffee after rounds, before surgery.” Nico explained, turning toward Linc. “Does it look good?” Link let out a small laugh and stood up.

“It looks exactly the same as it did ten minutes ago but yes you look great. Can we go to work now?” Linc asked. Nico huffed but nodded. They headed out of his apartment and started the short walk to the hospital.

“I’ve known you for what three years now?” Linc started “I’ve never seen you this serious about someone. Hell I don’t think I ever saw you go past two dates with a guy. Kinda thought you were a player.”

“Yeah well I kind of was.” Nico explained. “I was so wrapped up in residency, boards and then applying to be your fellow that I convinced myself having a boyfriend would be stupid and a waste of time.”

“What changed?” Linc asked, already knowing the answer.

“Him” Nico replied, just like Linc thought he would. “I took one look at him and...I don’t know, I needed to know him. I needed to know more.”

“You should see the adorable blush you just got” Linc teased. Nico shoved his shoulder as they walked. 

“Shut up.” Nico said through a laugh.

“So tonight?” Linc inquired. “You have something planned?” Nico nodded. 

“Nothing huge. Just inviting him over for dinner. He’s not a big romantic gestures kind of a guy. I mean other than jumping me in an ambulance during a windstorm.”

“Woah man I very much didn’t need to hear that.” Linc said as they rounded the corner to the hospital. Nico chuckled and checked his watch.

“I’ll meet you in the scrub room. Levi will be done rounds soon I want to get his coffee from the cart.”  
Linc smiled. “It’s good to see you happy man. You deserve it.” He clapped his friend on the shoulder and sauntered into the hospital. 

Nico smiled a little and went to the coffee cart, ordering Levi’s favorite and getting him a blueberry muffin too. Then he made his way to the third floor on call room they had agreed to meet at. He wasn’t in there two minutes before Levi opened the door with a wide smile.

“Hey” He said, coming to greet his boyfriend with a kiss.

“Hey” Nico said, smiling at the tingle his lips still got after a kiss. “I got you breakfast.” he said, offering the cup of coffee and the muffin.

“Oh that’s so sweet.” Levi said, taking a sip of the coffee and rolling his eyes in pleasure. “God I needed that. Don’t you have surgery soon?”

“Yeah” Nico said, putting his hands on Levi’s waist. “Just wanted to ask you something important first.”

“Oh?” Levi asked, noting the nervous look on his boyfriend's face. “Should I be sitting down?”

“No” Nico said, brushing his concerns off with a little chuckle. “I just wanted to ask you if you will come stay at my place tonight?” That made Levi smile.

“Oh yeah of course babe I’d love to.”

“Good.” Nico said, leaning down to kiss at Levi’s neck. “It will be nice to have you alone.” he kissed his way up under Levi’s jaw “At my place.” he kissed just behind Levi’s ear. “All Night.”

All at once Levi understood and had to quickly put his coffee down before he dropped it.

“OH..oh yeah. That sounds nice.”

Nico pulled back to hold Levi’s cheek. “Only if you are ready though. I won’t be mad if not.”

“Are you kidding? I want a time machine so I can skip my shift and get to tonight right now.” Levi said eagerly. That made Nico chuckle. 

“I feel like there are some better uses for time travel technology.” He pointed out. Levi shrugged.

“Maybe so but I can’t think of a single one right now.” Levi said, reaching up to pull Nico into another kiss. Nico kissed back then took a step away with a smile. 

“So I take that as a yes you will come home with me tonight?” He asked.   
“It’s an enthusiastic yes.” Levi said, leaning up to give Nico one more kiss. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“You’re welcome baby” Nico said, giving Levi’s ass a little pat. “I’ll see you around. Kick ass today.”

“Best boyfriend ever.” Levi said as he headed out of the on call room. Nico smiled to himself and went off to the OR floor.

\---

“So Dr. Kim you ready for tonight?” Link asked as they worked on their patient, they had to basically rebuild his entire leg with titanium.

“What?” Nico asked, looking up from the patient.

“You’re uh...dinner tonight.” Link clarified

“Um Dr. Lincoln I don’t believe that conversation is appropriate here.” Nico said as he placed another screw.

“Bulkie has heard every single private conversation there has ever been in an OR in this hospital. She’s a safe.” Link said, gesturing to the shorter scrub nurse standing beside him. She shrugged in agreement.

“Still” Nico said, trying to deflect and just focus on the hardware in his hands.

“Oh come on I’m your best friend I can tell you’re nervous about this.” Link tried to nudge him along. “I mean I know how long it’s been since your last dinner” Link said, giving the other man a wink like what he was implying wasn’t blatantly obvious.

“I mean it’s not like I’ve gone hungry.” Nico said, trying to gracefully navigate this awkward conversation. “We’ve had snacks, even some lunches.”

“Yeah but this is the first dinner” Link said as he placed tried to screw in one of the rods. “It’s his first dinner ever isn’t it?”

“Not his first ever, just his first with a guy.” Nico said, feeling the dinner to sex conversion thing failing him as he tried to end this immediately.

“The first dinner date with someone you care about is tricky. Its awkward and exciting and fun. Especially if it’s a monumental thing for the other person. Just remember to relax. Enjoy the meal.”  
Nico actually cracked a smile under his mask.

“You’ve gone soft on me Dr. Lincoln.” he teased.

“What can I say I love love.” The other ortho doc said with a wink. “Just remember to use condiments.”

“Linc I swear to god I will make you finish this surgery on your own.” Nico threatened even as he laughed at the truly horrible joke. Linc just laughed at him and started ordering him around some more.

Bulkie shook her head and smiled to herself under the mask. The amount of doctors who spill their own personal sex lives over an open body cavity in this place was truly ridiculous.


	11. Nerves and a Sex Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sex writing game is weak but I SWEAR I tried real hard

Levi practically bolted to the intern locker room when his shift was over, he flew past Casey who was just getting into his scrubs for his shift.

“Woah where’s the fire?” Casey asked, sitting down to tie his shoes.

“I am having sex tonight.” Levi said as he pulled off his scrub top. Casey stopped what he was doing and sat up at the abruptness of the statement.

“You make a habit of announcing that to the world every time?” He wondered. Levi shrugged and started undoing his own shoes.

“Don’t know, I might. I mean have you seen Nico? Announcing I get to have sex with him feels like an annual thing to do. But this is the first time.” Levi shucked off his shoes and stepped out of his scrub pants, stepping into his jeans.

“Woah really? I thought you and Nico had been together for a while?” Casey wondered, starting to feel vaguely protective of his friend.

“We have.” Levi answered as he pulled on his shirt. “We just haven’t had sex yet. Until tonight. I’m having sex with that man tonight.”

Casey frowned, despite Levi’s smile and got up, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

“You okay man? You seem insanely hyper right now.” He questioned, Levi seemed to take a second to pause for the first time since he flew in to the room.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just excited.” He answered simply.

“You know that there isn’t like a stamp on your gay card right? You don’t have to rush into anything you aren’t ready for just to prove anything.” Casey offered as gently as he could. He saw Levi’s shoulder’s relax and a genuine smile come over his face.

“I know that. I’m not trying to prove anything. I just want him. And he wants me. And we are good together. And I’m excited to do more.” Levi said, turning a little bit to hug his friend.  
“Thank you for being worried about me.”

Casey smiled into the hug and pulled away to look at Levi. “We’re B-Team. We stick together.”

Levi smiled at him and finished getting dressed. He had his bag on his shoulder when Casey stopped him again.

“Hey Schmitt. Happy looks good on you.”

Levi smiled. “Thanks Parker.” he said, giving his friend a wave before heading out.

\---

Nico was waiting, leaning up against the hood of his car when he saw Levi come out of the hospital with a big smile on.

“Hey you.” he said, standing up straight and pulling Levi in for a short kiss. “How was your shift?”

Levi caressed Nico’s cheek. “Too long. Take me home Dr. Kim.”

Nico smiled and pushed Levi towards the passenger side. He liked that little tingle he got when he thought about Levi and home in the same sentence. But that was a big feeling for another night. He got in the drivers side and Levi reached over to put his hand on Nico’s thigh. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Calm down I’m not gonna jump you right here.” Levi explained with a little chuckle. “Just want contact. And you need your hands for driving.”

\-------------

When they finally got to Nico’s apartment he wasn’t even two steps in the door before Levi was reeling around infront of him, closing the door and pushing him against it.

“Woah hi there.” Nico managaed to get out with a little giggle before Levi pulled him in for a kiss. He gripped the shorter man’s waist and pulled him as close as he could, bending at his knees so Levi didn’t need to stand on his toes. 

They broke for air after a moment and Nico felt Levi’s hands on his belt.

“Woah woah woah” he said, grabbing Levi by the wrist gently. “Slow down babe we have all night.”

Levi took a step back and breathed. “Right” he said, nodding his head. “Yeah you’re right I just really really want to have sex with you right now.”

Nico smiled and locked his apartment door. He kicked off his shoes and walked himself and Levi over to the couch.

“I was going to cook you dinner.”

“Can we please do that after?” Levi asked, a hand going to Nico’s chest. “We’ve waited for so long.”

“Yeah we have haven’t we?” Nico agreed, a hand coming to Levi’s stubbly cheek. “And you’re sure you’re ready?”

Levi actually chuckled “How many people do I have to convince that I want to have sex with my boyfriend?”

Nico raised his eyebrow at that. Levi waved his hand dismissively.

“Casey saw me all excited, he got all worried and big brothery it was nice.” He explained. Nico smiled and moved closer to Levi on the couch.

“I’m sorry I just want everything to be perfect for you.” he said softly. Levi’s face fell a little at that.

“Oh babe don’t you get it?” he leaned in and kissed Nico gently “My first time with you could only ever be perfect. Even if we were still in the back of that ambulance.”

Nico felt his whole face go red and he swooped in for another kiss before that sentiment made him burst into tears.

“Now Nico Kim.” Levi said against his lips. “Take. Me. To. Bed.”

Nico didn’t even need to think twice. He moved quickly, pulling Levi into his arms and standing with the man, bridal style, in his arms.

Levi laughed “Oh my god” he said as Nico carried him to the bedroom. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you.” Nico replied, laughing with him. He deposited Levi onto the bed and laid down next to him.

“Oh so cheesy.” Levi said, rolling over until he was laying against Nico’s chest. He leaned in for another kiss, this one with heat, his hand slipping behind Nico’s head.

“Mmm your fingers in my hair.” Nico said, one of his hands sliding under Levi’s shirt as he kissed his jaw and down to his neck. “Love when you do that.”

“I believe you have tried to express that while my dick was in your mouth once.” Levi said with a little chuckle that caught Nico too.

“Take your clothes off.” He said, impatiently tugging on Levi’s shirt.  
“You first Adonis.” Levi said, sitting up on the bed a little bit and pulling off his own shirt. Both men took a minute to completely strip down, throwing their clothes everywhere. Nico sat back on his knees and smiled at his boyfriend.

“You are so beautiful.” He said, his hand running up Levi’s chest, Levi hummed.

“We really need to get you a mirror.” he chuckled, sitting up again. “Lay on your back I want to try something.” 

“Okay then.” Nico said, shifting their positions on the bed so he was laying flat on his back. Levi had a wicked look in his eye and Nico’s own eyes darkened when he saw Levi straddle him.

“You want to ride me? Your first time?” Nico asked, Levi answered that by taking Nico’s hand and raising it to his own mouth.

“Wanna look at you.” he said before taking two of Nico’s fingers into his mouth. The older man moaned and his free hand gripped Levi’s hips.

“Holy fuck you have no idea how hot you are.” He moaned. Levi pulled Nico’s fingers out of his mouth with a pop.

“So show me.” he challanged. Nico surged up, pulling Levi in for a kiss and moaning against his lips. His wet fingers came down around Levi’s ass, his index finger teasing the other man’s hole. He felt Levi gasp against his lips.

“This okay?” he whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. Levi nodded and Nico tentively pushed that first finger inside. He felt Levi’s entire upper body go stiff and his free hand rubbed Levi’s arm.

“Relax baby.” he whispered. “It’s gonna burn a little but it will be better if you relax.” Levi nodded at the instructions. He knew this, he was a doctor. But all his brain could process right now was that his hot boyfriend was about to be inside of him.

“Levi you with me?” Nico asked, trying to make eye contact. Levi nodded again and kissed him softly. “Good. Reach over to the side table and get the lube and the condom.”

Levi looked to his left and smirked at the perfectly placed bottle and sleeve of condoms.

“I love a man with a plan.” he said, kissing Nico again and reaching over for the supplies. Nico got a wicked grin.

“Put some lube on my fingers.” Nico said, wiggling the one partially inside his lover as a tease. Levi full body shivered and dropped his head back.

“You’re going to undo me.” he said, even as he reached back and applied the lube 

“That’s the plan.” Nico said, pushing the first finger in a little deeper and pulling Levi in for another kiss. When he thought he was prepped enough he pushed in another.

“Fuck” Levi muttered, the burn starting to lessen and feel good. “More.” he begged. After another minute Nico added a third finger, moving them gently and trying to ignore how painfully hard he was watching Levi start to fuck himself back on his fingers.

Eventually he started hooking his fingers when he thrust them in and Levi’s eyes shot open.

“Oh shit oh my god” he moaned, his hands gripping at Nico’s shoulders.

“You like that baby?” Nico asked, kissing down Levi’s neck and sucking on a spot at the base of his neck he knew drove the other man crazy.

“Yes, shit yes please get inside me.”

Those words sparked something primal in Nico, he pulled his fingers free and grabbed Levi by the waist, rolling them over so he was on top of his boyfriend. Levi was shocked by the sudden movement, opening his mouth to protest the change when Nico silenced him with a kiss.

“Let me take care of you.” he said in possibly the deepest hottest voice Levi had ever heard and that just turned the intern into putty. He licked his lips as he watched Nico apply the condom and more lube to his cock, feeling his body start to tense back up in anticipation.

Nico noticed and touched Levi’s cheek. “Just look into my eyes and relax okay?” and just like that Levi’s tension melted away. He hooked his legs around Nico’s waist as Nico lined himself up.

“You want to stop and we stop okay?” Nico clarified. Levi nodded and kissed his boyfriend tenderly as Nico slowly pushed inside of him.

Levi felt like he was being split in half, his body arched off of the bed but Nico went slow, added more lube and waited for Levi to be comfortable and for his breathing to even out.

“Please move” he begged, tugging at Nico’s hair. “Fuck baby please.”

With that Nico started to build up a pace, kissing Levi hard, moving down to bite the skin on his neck as the younger man begged for more and made the hottest sounds Nico had ever heard in his life.

Levi made himself open his eyes even when he wanted to close them in extasy just to watch Nico, to see the other man sweating and moaning above him, it was the hottest thing Levi had ever seen.

“Ugh fuck Levi I’m gonna come.” Nico moaned into his neck and THAT was the new hottest thing Levi had ever heard, Nico angled his thrusts to target Levi’s prostate and Levi was lost, scratching at Nico’s back.

“Oh fuck right there, right there Nico I’m gonna...AH FUCK” Levi practically screamed, coming between them, practically untouched. Nico followed soon after, coming with a loud moan. It was the oddest sensation to Levi to feel Nico’s come fill the condom inside of him. Both men came down panting, completely sweaty and sticky together.

“Holy shit” Levi panted, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

“Agreed.” Nico said, equally winded. Both men chuckled a little bit and Nico pulled himself up a little bit. “Here comes the worst part” he said, pulling out of Levi, who did pout at the loss, suddenly feeling so empty.

Nico tied off the condom and tossed it away, flopping on his back, next to Levi on the bed. Both men just panted for a while, staring at the ceiling, coming down from their highs.

After a minute, for no reason whatsoever, they both looked at eachother and started laughing. Hysterically, full body laughing that left them both with tears in their eyes. Nico pushed at Levi’s shoulder and Levi pushed back, making them wrestle back and forth for a second before settling down, facing each other on their sides.

“We did it” Levi said with a little smile that Nico returned, his fingers going to Levi’s hair.

“Was it everything you ever dreamed of?” he asked, half jokingly. But Levi’s face was sincere.

“And more.” Levi said, leaning in to kiss Nico gently.

“Good” Nico all but whispered. They just looked at each other for a minute, breathing each others air and trying not to burst their little bubble.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Levi whispered so softly Nico almost didn’t hear it. He could see the flash of fear on his boyfriends face, he took Levi’s hand and squeezed it.

“Me too.”


End file.
